Good Bye and Good Luck
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: No hay lugar como el hogar. Sin embargo, Eric no está de acuerdo, ya no tiene uno al cuál volver. ¡No Kyman! Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. Puesto en adopción

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen.

Este fanfic va dedicado a **_divineravyn._**

Bien, para la creación de este fanfic me basé en dos capítulos de la serie, cuando llegue el momento les diré cuáles fueron.

El título se me ocurrió de una frase de una película llamada_ "Dime que no es cierto."_

Tengo que aclarar algo_, ¡Este fanfic **No** es **Kyman**! _Y no lo es, porque no lo es. Ni modo.

Bueno, no tengo más qué decir, así que disfruten el capítulo. n.n

* * *

Good Bye and Good Luck.

Capítulo 1: Puesto en adopción.

Había ocasiones en las que uno debía tomar decisiones importantes, ella en un par de veces no tuvo opción. Una de esas fue tener a su hijo, un niño malcriado, mimado, convenenciero, manipulador, entre otros defectos que el lector desee agregar. Otro fue cuando le dijo a su pequeño quién fuera su verdadero padre. Sin embargo, ahora esta sería la situación donde su elección se volvería la más importante, no sólo para ella, sino también para su pequeño...

- Debe comprender la importancia que tiene esto.- Le decía el tipo trajeado que estaba sentado frente a ella en una pequeña oficina llena de papeles.- Una vez que firme los documentos, el niño ya no será suyo nunca más, Sra. Cartman.-

El mismo tipo se había aparecido en unos cuantos días antes en su casa. Le explicó muy atentamente que debido a su situación actual, un reporte muy detallado de la escuela, así como su trabajo, su hijo necesitaba ser dado en adopción. Aunque ella en un principio se negó, el sujeto logró convencerla por las buenas. Y ahí estaba, a punto de dar a su hijo a cargo del Servicio Social...

- Sólo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo.- Dijo con suma tristeza.- Así que creo que esto es lo mejor para él.-

- Entonces.- Le extendió un par de hojas.- Firme aquí.- Le señalo una línea que tenia una "x" a un lado.- Y aquí.-

Lianne firmó sin siquiera pensarlo, ya que si lo hacía, se echaría para atrás y era lo que menos ella quería. El tipo guardó las hojas y se puso de pie a un lado de ella...

- Ha hecho usted lo mejor para su hijo, créame.- Le dijo tratando de consolarla.- En la tarde pasaremos por él.-

- Si, está bien.- Y salió de la oficina tratando de no sentirse culpable.

¿Y cuando no? Había dado a su hijo...

- ¡Mamá, ya llegué!- El pequeño regordete dejó su mochila tirada en el suelo mientras se sentaba en el sofá, frente al televisor para ver su programa favorito.- ¡Mama, tengo hambre!-

Encendió el televisor y al ver que su mamá no aparecía ni percibiera el olor a comida, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Ahí, la encontró sentada a la mesa, ignorando a la otra persona que también lo veía fijamente...

- ¿Mama? Tengo hambre.- Le dijo con el tono dulce que usaba para manipularla y así obtener lo que quería.- Quiero pollo frito.-

Lianne se puso de pie y se acercó a donde estaba, lo tomó entre sus brazos, le dio un fuerte apretón y lo sentó en una silla...

- Cariño, esto es muy difícil para mí.-

- ¿Volvieron a prohibir el pollo frito?- Preguntó asustado.

- No, amor.- Le acarició la cabeza.- Escucha lo que mami.- Quiso llorar al decir la palabra, más se aguantó las ganas.- Mami tiene algo que decirte.-

- ¿No puede ser después? ¡Tengo hambre!- Se quejó.

- Sra. Cartman, yo puedo encargarme.- La persona le puso una mano en el hombro y ella se alejó un par de pasos, dándoles la espalda a ambos.- Hola, te llamas Eric, ¿verdad?-

- Sí.- Le contestó sin entender el porqué de la pregunta.- ¿Quién carajos es usted?-

- Eso es lo que menos importa pero te lo diré. Me llamo Ismael Fallas y soy un trabajador social.- Le acarició la cabeza.- De seguro te preguntarás que hago aquí y la verdad es muy simple. El gobierno cree que mereces un mejor lugar donde vivir y una familia nueva que se haga cargo de ti.-

- ¿Familia nueva?- Preguntó confundido.- No entiendo, ¿mami?- Se aproximó a ella asustado.- ¿Mami? ¿Qué pasa?-

- Eric, ven conmigo.- Le tomó de un brazo para apartarlo de Lianne.- Te prometo qué estarás bien.-

- ¡No!- Gritó casi a punto de llorar.- ¡Mierda! ¡Yo no me quiero ir! ¡Mami, yo no me quiero ir con este pendejo!-

- Eric, ella ya no es tu mamá.- El gordito voltea a verlo sorprendido.- Hoy en la mañana firmó los documentos para darte en adopción.-

Se quedó quieto, mirando fijamente al suelo, sintiendo cómo todo de repente se deshacía y se esfumaba como una vana ilusión...

- ¿Cariño?- Lianne se sintió preocupada por el repentino silencio.

- ¿Cómo pudiste?- Comenzó a decirle sin verla a los ojos y con un tono lleno de veneno.- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, madre?-

- Eric, fue lo mejor.-

- ¡Lo mejor para ti, perra!- Le gritó con rabia y los ojos inyectados en lágrimas.- ¡Te odio, te odio como no te imaginas!-

Se soltó del Sr. Fallas y salió de la casa, corriendo con la rapidez que le daban sus piernas, que no era mucha por su condición. Fue a la casa de Kyle, ya que sabía que todos estaban ahí jugando videojuegos, para pedirles ayuda y así no se lo llevaran...

- ¡Chicos, chicos!- Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí y tomó aire por la loca carrera.

- Cartman, ¿qué sucede?- Le preguntó Stan al verlo agitado.

- Chicos, mi mamá.- Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- ¡Oh, cielos!- Exclamó Butters.- ¿Se enfermó tu mamá, Eric?-

- ¡No! Es algo, algo peor.- Dijo tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Mmm mmm mmm?- Preguntó Kenny.

- ¡No! Tampoco es eso, Kenny.-

- ¡Con un carajo! Dinos qué pasa, culón.- Le dijo enojado el pequeño pelirrojo de que le diera muchas vueltas al asunto.

- Mi ma, mi mamá me, me puso en adopción.- Dijo finalmente entre pausas.- Y un señor me quiere, me quiere lle-llevar con él.- Todos voltearon a verlo.- ¡Pero yo no quiero! ¡No me quiero ir!-

- ¡Oh, salchichas!- Exclamó Butters.- E-Eso es malo, Eric.-

- ¿Y porqué estás aquí?- Le preguntó Stan.

- Como, como Kyle es un judío, él me, me puede ayudar.-

- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo?- El ojiverde lo miró confundido.

- Sí, Kyle, tú. Los judíos saben esconderse muy bien.-

- Cartman, yo creo que deberías de entregarte, sólo estás complicando las cosas y será toda una mierda, ¿verdad, Kenny?- Le dijo muy serio el pelinegro.

- Mmm. Mmm mm, mmmm mmm.- Le aconsejó Kenny.

- ¡Pero yo no me quiero ir!- Les gritó Cartman.- ¡Por eso quiero que Kyle me ayude a esconderme!-

- Ven conmigo, Cartman.- El pequeño judío lo tomó de un brazo y corrieron escaleras arriba.- Sé el lugar perfecto para esconderte.-

Entraron a la habitación de Kyle, quién abrió la puerta del clóset y lo metió ahí dentro, cerrando con llave...

- Kyle, ¿estás seguro que no me van a encontrar aquí?- Le preguntó temeroso de que lo hallaran.- Podríamos ir al ático o al sótano.-

- No, pendejo, porqué ahí buscarían primero.- Le explicó.- Sólo no hagas ruido y no salgas de ahí hasta asegurarme de que estás a salvo.- Se alejó un poco.

- ¡Kyle!-

- ¿Qué pasa?- Se regresó para saber que quería el niño regordete.

- Gra-Gracias.- Le dijo en voz baja para que nadie lo oyera.

- De nada, Cartman.- Y salió de la habitación.

Los otros tres lo esperaban al pie de las escaleras, no se explicaban porqué de repente el ojiverde estaba tan dispuesto de ayudar a Cartman...

- Kyle, ¿porqué de repente eres tan amable con el culón? Tú lo odias.- Stan fue el primero en sacarse la duda.- ¿No?-

- Así es, Stan. Lo odio.- Le respondió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el teléfono.

Ya había pasado como media hora y el gordito estaba fastidiado, sin contar qué aún tenía hambre. Soltó un suspiro, esperando que su cautiverio terminada pronto...

- ¿Cartman? ¡Cartman!- Oyó que tocaban a la puerta.

- ¿Kyle?- Se levantó con prisa y pegó su oreja a la puerta del clóset.

- Cartman, ya chequé y ya se fueron los tipos que te estaban buscando.- Metió la llave a la cerradura.- Ya puedes salir de ahí.-

- ¡Oh, qué bien!- Se alegró de oír las noticias.- Tengo un carajo de hambre.-

Más de pronto se congeló al ver frente a él a dos tipos trajeados, quiénes de inmediato lo sujetaron de los brazos. Intentó zafarse más no lo logró hacerlo ya que ellos eran más fuertes...

- ¡Kyle! ¿Qué significa esto, esto?- Le gritó enojado.- ¡Suéltenme, pendejos!-

- ¿A poco creíste que te iba a ayudar, estúpido?- El pelirrojo se reía de él.- ¡Por fin voy a deshacerme de ti!-

- ¡No! ¡Pensé que eras mi amigo y que me ibas a ayudar como lo prometiste, maldita rata judía!-

- ¡No somos amigos ni te prometí tal cosa, culón!- Le gritó medio enojado.- ¡Así qué tendrás que arreglártelas tú solo, ya que no es mi jodido problema!-

Lo sacaron del cuarto, bajaron con él por las escaleras y salieron de la casa. Lo subieron a una van blanca con la imagen del gobierno y le pusieron el cinturón de seguridad. El ojiverde lo veía todo para asegurarse de que se lo llevaran y antes de que cerraran la puerta de la van lo oyó gritar...

- ¡Ya verás, judío estúpido! ¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto!-

- ¡Sí! ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin se fue el gordo estúpido!- Gritó feliz una vez que verificó que el vehículo doblara la esquina.

El trayecto duró un par de horas, ya que llevaron directamente hasta una Casa-Hogar en Denver, donde ya lo estaban esperando...

- ¡Quiero regresar a mi casa! ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Quiero a mi mami!- Lloraba mientras lo conducían por un pasillo a donde se encontraban otros infantes en iguales o peores condiciones.- ¡No quiero estar aquí!-

Mientras en la oficina, el Sr. Fallas entraba después de unos instantes de que Cartman se integrara con los demás niños y comenzó a platicar con la persona a cargo...

- ¿Recuerda usted que la Familia Carter hace poco metió una solicitud de adopción?-

- Sí, así es.-

- Bien, pues el niño que acaban de traer de South Park es el más indicado para ellos.-

- ¿Usted cree?-

- Claro, estoy muy seguro de que el Sr. Carter lo adoptará tan pronto lo vea.-


	2. Nuevo hogar, nueva familia

Quise ponerlo con una familia de campesinos porque me pareció muy apropiado por su carácter, más que nada.

Se siente bien tener un azadón y quitar la mala hierba del campo, sembrar semillas, regar la tierra y cosechar lo cultivado. Lo sé porqué hace un par de años ayudé a unos tíos míos en una pequeña parcelita, y créanme, fueron los días más tranquilos de mi vida.

Supongo que un poco de trabajo y mano dura para Cartman no le harán daño, ¿no lo creen? =3

Po cierto, _Salma Hayek_ es me cae mal y mi hermana me aconsejó poner la grabación que hace Cartman en _"Orgía de gatos"_, por lo cuál estoy usando un recurso de la serie para entretenimiento, nada más.

Si en el capítulo anterior les causó ternura, en este tal vez les dé más. n.n

Pasemos a los review's:

**_~ xxx-thenaruto-xxx:_** No te preocupes, puede que me tarde mucho, pero al menos sigo adelante. Gracias.

**_~ GYY:_** ¡Vaya qué sí! Ojalá y si, aunque todos sabemos que por cada dos fanáticos de _Style_, uno de ellos le gusta secretamente el **_Kyman._**

**_~ Anónimo:_** ¡Claro que sí! No puedo dejar este fanfic sin continuar siendo que lo tengo muy planeado. Gracias.

Les contaré una anécdota que mi papá siempre cuenta cada vez qué puede; cuando yo nací y fue a verme en la sección de bebés, le dijo a la enfermera, _"Esa es la mía", _señalando a una bebé con bastante cabello y que se estaba quitando la cobijita de encima. Ella le contestó _"Así es. ¿Cómo lo supo?"_ Hasta la fecha, siempre me quito la cobija de encima por las noches, ya que me da mucho calor.

Disfruten el capítulo. n.n

* * *

Good Bye and Good Luck.

Capítulo 2: Nuevo hogar, nueva familia.

Desde qué se fuera Eric Cartman, los días transcurrían lentos y tranquilos, por lo qué nadie se quejaba de nada. Y Lianne Cartman, para olvidar qué alguna vez tuvo un hijo, comenzó a vender todas sus cosas, a un precio muy accesible al público...

- Buenas tardes, Sra. Cartman.- La saludaron Kyle, Stan y Kenny.- ¿Qué está haciendo?- Le preguntaron al ver todas las cosas en el patio delantero de la casa.

- Buenas tardes, niños.- Sólo me estoy deshaciendo de algunas cosas.- Se mordió el labio inferior para intentar no llorar. Luego sonrió.- Pero si ustedes quieren algo de aquí, se lo pueden llevar si lo quieren.- Les ofreció.- Al cabo qué ya no las necesito.-

- ¿En serio?- Estaban sorprendidos por la oferta.- ¿Lo qué nosotros queramos?-

- Así es.- Les volvió a sonreír.

- Disculpe, ¿cuánto cuesta esto?- Preguntó una persona señalando la grabadora del Osito Wellington.

- En un momento lo atiendo.- Le dijo y se volvió a los chicos.- Adelante, niños. Pueden tomar lo qué gusten.-

Corriendo, me mezclaron entre la gente que veía las cosas...

- Ese lo tengo en $5 dólares.-

- ¿Puedo ver si funciona?- Le preguntó el tipo.

- Adelante.- Le dijo sin importarle realmente.

Oprimió el botón de "**_PLAY_**" y comenzó a reproducir lo último que se grabó...

_~ "¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdeme, señor! ¡Soy Salma Hayek y estoy desnuda! ¡Ayúdeme por favor, le pagaré con tacos!" ~_

Tras oír el mensaje, varias personas querían tener la pequeña grabadora...

- ¡Yo le ofrezco $10 dólares!- Gritó uno.

- ¡Yo le ofrezco $20!- Gritó otro, desesperado por tener la grabación de Salma Hayek desnuda y ofreciendo tacos.

Kenny se adueñó del Xbox de Cartman; Stan tomó para sí algunos muñecos de acción y videojuegos. Kyle tomó algunos programas para computadora y discos de música. Buscando y buscando, Stan dio con algo qué le llamó la atención...

- Hey, chicos.- Les llamó a Kyle y a Kenny.- Miren lo qué encontré.-

- ¿Qué es eso?-

Les enseñó el cuaderno, en cuál en la portada decía "**_PLANOS_**"...

- Cartman estaba pero bien jodido.- Comentó Stan en lo qué los tres hojeaban el cuaderno.

Dentro venían planos para construir armas y especies de fuertes-refugios para combatir tanto a los hippies como a los judíos. Molesto por esto, el pequeño pelirrojo le quitó el cuaderno de las manos a su mejor amigo...

- ¿Sabes qué haría yo con esto, Stan?- Le preguntó el pequeño judío refiriéndose a los planos.- ¡Me limpiaría el culo con ellos!-

Y mientras se reían usando literalmente las hojas arrancadas del cuaderno como papel higiénico, un tipo llamó por celular...

- ¿Señor? Ya no hay necesidad de preocuparse por los planos.-

- Excelente.- Se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

**.~o0o~.**

- Pase por aquí, Sr. Carter.- Le decía el encargado de la Casa-Hogar en Denver.

Owen Carter, vestido con pantalón vaquero, botas, camisa de cuadros rojos con blanco y negro y con sombrero; caminaba por el pasillo siguiendo al encargado, ansioso de conocer al pequeño que iba a adoptar. Lo encontraron sentado en el suelo del cuarto de juegos, molesto y deshaciendo algunos bloques armados qué habían hecho otros niños...

- Ese es el mío, ¿verdad?- Preguntó señalando al niño gordito de cabellos cafés.

- Así es.- Le contestó el encargado.- Pero debo advertirle, Sr. Carter; desde qué llegó, ese niño no ha hecho más qué causar problemas. Entendería si no desea adoptarlo.-

Pero lo dejó hablando solo. Se acercó al pequeño de ojos cafés y se puso de cuclillas, sonriéndole...

- Hola, pequeño. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Más éste, sabiendo bien que era otro de tantos qué deseaban adoptar hijos, le contestó groseramente...

- ¿Qué te importa, puto cabrón?- Le dijo viéndolo a la cara.

Pero en vez de enojarse, que era lo qué deseaba, el Sr. Carter comenzó a reírse, acariciándole la cabeza...

- Tienes carácter, hijo. Eso me agrada.-

- ¡No soy su jodido hijo!- Le alejó la mano dándole un golpe con la suya.- ¡Me llamo Eric Cartman y tienes qué respetar mi autoridad!-

- Así qué te llamas Eric, ¿cierto?- Sonrió nuevamente, sin importarle lo qué le dijera.

- ¡Carajo!- Gritó al darse cuenta de qué no salió como esperaba.

El Sr. Carter se puso de pie y salió del cuarto de juegos con el encargado; media hora después, Eric Cartman ya se encontraba en una camioneta Ford F100 modelo '86, listo para irse en contra de su voluntad...

- Bien, hijo. Agárrate qué el camino es largo.- Le advirtió apenas emprendieron el camino.

Cartman, mejor dicho, Eric Carter; estaba tan molesto qué no le contestó. Quiso mirar atrás para ver cómo se alejaban de su ahora vida anterior, de su pueblo natal, así como el estado en donde nació. Solamente para dirigirse a Dubois, en el Condado de Clark, en Idaho...

Tras un par de días tomando la carretera llegaron de inmediato. Eric se asomó por la ventanilla de la camioneta, observando horrorizado la notoria diferencia entre South Park y Dubois, siendo qué ésta última no era tan moderna como la primera...

- Maldito pueblo de mierda.- Dijo en voz baja para qué no lo oyera el Sr. Carter.

- No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos.- Le dijo el Sr. Carter mientras seguía manejando.- Clara está impaciente por conocerte.-

Sólo giró los ojos, fastidiado por el viaje. Entraron por un camino de tierra, dieron un par de vueltas por varias colinas; y mientras el viento mecía algunos árboles, se divisaron varias parcelas, las cuáles esperaban impacientes qué se trabajaran en ellas. Una vuelta más y siguieron derecho hasta llegar a una pequeña granja...

- Listo, hemos llegado a tu nuevo hogar, Eric.- Contento, apagó la camioneta y descendió de ella.- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas? Todos te están esperando.-

Eric estaba boquiabierto, ¿en la casa de madera que estaba a pocos pasos de él iba a vivir el resto de su vida? Las cosas no podían estar peor...

- ¡Querido! ¡Ya llegaste!- Volteó a ver a donde provenía la voz.

Una mujer delgada, de más o menos 35 años, de cabello rojizo y rizado, se acercó a ellos, abrazando al hombre...

- Otro poco qué te hubieras tardado y hubiéramos comenzado a limpiar sin ti.- Le dijo tras soltarlo.

- ¡Ah, no! Para eso es el hombre de la casa.- Le rodeó los hombros con una mano, quitándose el sombrero y señaló al gordito, que aún no se bajaba de la camioneta.- Clara, él es Eric.-

La mujer se aproximó a la camioneta, lo qué hizo que el gordito se hiciera hacia atrás...

- ¡Hola, Eric!- Lo saludó y le pellizcó un cachete.- Eres un bonito niño, bien cachetón.-

- ¡No me toques, perra!- Le gritó, dándole un manotazo para qué lo soltara.

- ¡Auch!- Se frotó la mano.- ¿Qué nunca te han enseñado qué debes ser respetuoso con las mujeres, jovencito?-

Owen se acercó a ellos, para evitar qué se pelearan, ya qué conocía el carácter de su esposa Clara...

- Clara, Eric viene muy cansado por el viaje.- Le puso una mano en el hombro.- Además, no hemos comido nada desde la mañana.-

- Hubieras empezado por ahí, Owen.- La mujer volteó a verlo sonriente.- Tengo en la estufa unas chuletas que les harán chuparse los dedos.-

- ¡Bien! Vayamos a comer entonces.- Tomó las pocas cosas de Eric, y se encaminó junto a su esposa a la casa.- ¿Ya llegó Griselda de la escuela?-

Vio qué se alejaban, bien podía escaparse y pedir aventón para regresar a South Park, y vengarse; más el estómago le gruñó por la falta de alimento. El problema, era que una mujer pelirroja fue quién hizo la comida...

- Bueno, si como un poco no me hará daño.- Dijo para sí mismo cuando el estómago le volvió a gruñir.

Cuando entró a la casa, se dio cuenta de qué estaba decorada de manera muy sencilla, que los muebles eran todos de madera y había numerosas fotografías e imágenes de paisajes adornando cada rincón de ese hogar. Eric sentía qué no podría sobrevivir a un lugar como ese. Tenía qué encontrar el modo de irse de ahí...

- Ven, Eric.- El Sr. Carter le puso una mano en el hombro, asustándolo un poco.- Antes de qué se enfríe la comida.-

Lo siguió por los cuartos hasta que llegaron a la cocina, la cuál le parecía bastante rústica para su gusto. Se sentó a la mesa y vio frente a él un plato con un par de chuletas de cerdo, chícharos guisados y puré de papa con gravy. Para tomar, le habían servido limonada. Eric no quería comer demasiado, pero estaba tan hambriento qué devoraba cada bocado...

- ¡Éjele!- Le dijo Clara.- Tranquilo, qué la comida no se irá a ningún lado.-

De pronto, oyeron un vehículo estacionarse fuera de la casa y unos pasos qué se acercaban más y más...

- ¡Ya llegué, familia!- Se anunció el recién llegado.

- ¡Bobby Ray!- Clara sonrió de verlo.- Estamos comiendo, ¿te sirvo un plato?-

- ¡Claro! No faltaba más, Clara.- Se frotó las manos y se dirigió al fregadero para lavarse las manos.

- ¡Hey, Bobby Ray!- El Sr. Carter lo saludó.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Conseguiste la semilla?-

- ¡Owen!- Se secó las manos.- ¿A qué hora llegaste?-

- Hace apenas un rato, poco antes qué tú.-

- Sí, conseguí la semilla, la traigo en la camioneta.- Se sentó a la mesa.

- Buenas tardes.- Todos voltearon a ver a una niña de cabello negro sujetado en dos trenzas, overol rojo con playera azul y tennis blancos, acercarse a la mesa.

- Griselda, ya llegaste.- Owen le acarició la cabeza.- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-

- Bien, papi.- Le contestó la pequeña.

- ¿No quieres comer, Griselda?- Clara dejó el plato con comida frente a su hermano.

- Ehm, sí.- Le contestó y antes de hacer nada, se le quedó viendo a Eric.- Papi, ¿quién es ese niño?-

- Hey, es cierto.- Comentó Bobby Ray mientras lo miraba.- No lo había visto.-

- Dejen los presento.- Owen se levantó y se detuvo detrás de la silla del castaño, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.- Bobby Ray, Griselda; él es Eric. Es el niño del qué les habíamos hablado.-

Soltó al chiquillo, poniéndose a un lado de él...

- Eric, él es Bobby Ray. Es el hermano menor de Clara y será tu tío de ahora en adelante.- Señaló a la niña.- Y ella es Griselda. Tiene apenas ocho años y será tu hermana menor.-

- ¿Hermana?- Esto sí lo tomó por sorpresa, no se imaginaba qué habría una niña en la familia.

- ¿Así qué este _jugoso pedazo de jamón_ va a ser mi sobrino?- Se rió mientras le jalaba con fuerza un cachete.

- ¡Suéltame, pendejo!- Le gritó enojado de qué lo trataran como un bebé y le dijeran jamón.

- ¡Eric, no se dicen groserías en la mesa!- Lo regañó Clara.

Sin embargo, Bobby Ray se echó a reír, dándole de palmadas en la cabeza, haciéndolo enojar más...

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Tranquila, Clara. Es normal qué un hombre quiera defender su orgullo.- Dejó de darle palmadas y le alborotó el cabello.- Me caes bien, Eric. Espero qué seamos buenos amigos.-

No le respondió y todos siguieron comiendo, platicando en familia. _Familia_, algo qué él ya no tenía. Se le fue el hambre y alejó de sí el plato de comida, dejando a un lado los cubiertos...

- Ya no quiero.- Dijo con un poco de tristeza.

- ¿Seguro?- Le preguntó Owen y sólo asintió con la cabeza.- Bueno, yo también ya terminé. Supongo qué puedo llevarte a conocer la casa.-

Lo llevó a conocer cada rincón; fueron al granero para ver los establos donde estaban algunas vacas y un par de caballos; la pocilga donde había un montón de cerditos de varios tamaños y colores; los corrales donde varios borregos caminaban de una lado a otro balando sin cesar; y el gallinero, donde las gallinas, pollos y gallos picoteaban el suelo en busca de alimento...

- Esto apesta.- Arrugó la nariz a causa del olor.

- Tranquilo, te acostumbrarás poco a poco a su olor.- Le acarició la cabeza.

Lo llevó hasta un garaje, en el cuál había un par de tractores, una trilladora, varias refacciones y algunas herramientas, tales como palas, hachas, azadones, entre otras de uso diario...

- Algún día dejaré qué subas a uno de ellos.- Le dijo muy orgulloso.

Como comenzara a oscurecerse, regresaron a la casa. Le mostraron cada habitación, hasta que se detuvieron en el qué iba a ser para él. Entraron y vio una cama en una esquina, un pequeño ropero, una alfombra, un baúl al pie de la cama y algunos juguetes sencillos...

- Este es tu cuarto, hijo.- Le presumió el Sr. Carter.- Te dejaremos un momento para qué te instales a tu gusto.-

Salieron de la habitación dejándolo solo. Eric miraba el cuarto con más detenimiento y se dio cuenta de qué no había juguetes de marca, ni cosas de la línea del Osito Wellington, ni pósters de Terrance y Phillip, ni mucho menos propaganda nazi. Simplemente estaba decorado como si el niño viviera en los años '30 y le encantara el beisbol. Abrió la maleta qué estaba arriba de la cama y fuera de la muda de ropa, estaba la Ranita Clyde, su más fiel amigo, y un par de fotografías...

- Maricas traidores.- Rompió en dos la fotografía donde saliera con sus amigos.- Los odio, ¡los odio!-

Vio la siguiente fotografía, en l cuál estaba sonriendo a un lado de su mamá y le entró mucho sentimiento...

- ¿Porqué ya no me quisiste?-

Quiso romperla y echarse a llorar, más sus manitas regordetas temblaban demasiado, y él era Eric Cartman, aunque ahora tuviese otro apellido y viviera en un granja en otro estado, él nunca lloraba. Puso la fotografía debajo de la almohada y se dirigió a su mejor amigo...

- Ranita Clyde, esta misma noche nos iremos de esta granja de mierda.- Le aseguró. Y lo cumpliría, costase lo que costase.

Horas más tarde, aburrido de que ningún canal de la televisión fuera su favorito y no pasaran a Terrance y Phillip, un gran crimen según él, Clara insistió en llevarlo a la cama y recostarlo..

- Muy bien, a mí no me gusta andar con rodeos.- Le empezó a decir una vez que estaba metido en la cama.- Aquí todos trabajamos y siempre vas a encontrar algo qué hacer.-

Le contó qué siempre se levantaban muy temprano, y entre las actividades matutinas estaba el alimentar a las bestias, recoger huevos, darles agua a las plantas y a los animales, y asearse para prepararse para la escuela, ya que el autobús escolar sólo transitaba en el pueblo y necesitaban llegar desde muy temprano a la parada...

- ¡Hey!- Le gritó levantándose de la cama.- ¿Qué cree que soy? ¿Un jodido esclavo negro?-

Le daban ganas de voltearlo de un bofetón, más le había prometido a su esposo qué intentaría llevarse bien con él y no recurrir a la violencia. Así qué sonrió forzadamente y arqueando una ceja, reprimiendo el coraje...

- Qué gracioso eres, Eric.- Le dijo.- Ya mejor duerme, que mañana hay qué despertarse temprano.-

Volvió a cubrirlo con las sábanas para que ya se durmiera, más Eric seguía presionando...

- ¿Y porqué adoptan niños en vez de tener propios? Ustedes aún son jóvenes, pueden tenerlos si quieren.- Preguntó fingiendo perfectamente qué no entendía de esas cosas.

- Porqué no puedo tener bebés. Por eso.-

- ¿Y porqué no? Yo creo...-

- Eric.- Le dijo amenazante.- Más vale qué te duermas, o voy a agarrar esa cuerda y te voy a dar de reatazos.- Le señaló una cuerda gruesa que colgaba afuera de la ventana.

- ¡Si usted hace eso, llamaré a Servicio Social y les diré que golpea niños para qué la metan a la cárcel!- La amenazó.

- ¡Hazlo! ¡Pero para cuando lleguen no encontraran tu frío e inerte cuerpo!- Le respondió enojada, haciendo que el niño se sorprendiera.

- N-No se atrevería.- Preguntó algo nervioso.

- ¿Cuánto quieres perder?- Se cruzó los brazos y le dio una sonrisa siniestra.

No tuvo más remedio que acostarse, no iba a arriesgarse tanto, y menos si deseaba irse de ahí...

- Buenas noches.- Oyó que la pelirroja le decía mientras apagaba la luz y cerraba la puerta.

**.~o0o~.**

Ya pasaba de medianoche cuando Eric, descalzo, con la maleta en mano, y con la Ranita Clyde y sus zapatos en la otra; caminaba de puntitas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a la familia Carter. Una vez fuera de la casa, se puso los zapatos, listo para regresar a South Park...

- Bien, Ranita Clyde.- Comenzó a caminar aprovechando la luz de la luna.- Hoy mismo regresaremos a donde pertenecemos.-

Siguió avanzando hasta llegar al camino de tierra, más se detuvo de pronto al oír un ruido proveniente de una de las parcelas...

- ¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntó acercándose a donde había escuchado el ruido.

Un gruñido y unos colmillos afilados lo dejaron incapaz de moverse de su sitio, mientras un sólo ojo de una bestia qué lo miraba fijamente lo dejó mudo...

- Grr.- Volvió a gruñir, avanzando cada vez más rápido, dispuesto a morderlo.- ¡Grr!-

- ¡Ah!- Cayó al suelo sentado, para inmediatamente levantarse y echar a correr, tratando de mantenerse a salvo.- ¡Auxilio!-

El coyote corrió detrás de él, ladrando y soltando gruñidos, dispuesto a atrapar a su presa. De pronto, el niño se tropezó y cayó pesadamente al suelo...

- ¡AH!- No pudo incorporarse bien, el coyote le gruñía mientras lo tenía acorralado.

Mostrando todos sus colmillos, corrió para echársele encima y morderlo. Eric sólo atinó a cubrirse la cara con un brazo. Más el disparo de una escopeta resonó en toda la zona, haciendo qué la bestia se detuviera. Aulló y otro disparo lo hizo correr lejos de ahí...

- ¡Dios mío!- Owen y Bobby Ray se acercaron al gordito.- ¿Estás bien?-

Había enmudecido, a la vez que el color había escapado de su cuerpo. Owen se quitó la chaqueta, envolvió con ella al castaño, lo levantó del suelo y lo metió dentro de la casa...

- ¡Por todos los cielos!- Exclamó Clara al verlo.- ¿Pero qué diablos estabas haciendo fuera de la casa a estas horas de la noche?-

Más no les respondía, sólo los veía con la mirada perdida mientras le temblaba el labio inferior...

- No lo regañes, Clara.- Bobby Ray entró con la maleta y la Ranita Clyde.- Ya tuvo suficiente con el Pardo.- Dijo refiriéndose al coyote.

Owen había ido a la cocina y le trajo un poco de agua...

- Ten, hijo.- Le ayudó para qué la bebiera.- Tranquilo, eso es.- Tras que se terminara el agua, volvió a preguntarle.- ¿Estás bien?- Asintió.- ¿No te mordió, Eric?- Negó con la cabeza.- Bien, mañana hablamos entonces.- Cargó nuevamente al gordito.- Es hora de ir a dormir.-

Subió con él por las escaleras y entraron al cuarto. Lo depositó en la cama y le quitó los zapatos para cubrirlo con las sábanas...

- Buenas noches, hijo.- Le acarició suavemente la cabeza.- Trata de dormir un poquito siquiera.-

Apagó la luz y se salió de la habitación; más, lo pensó mejor y se sentó a un lado de la cama, sólo en caso de qué algo ocurriera nuevamente...

**.~o0o~.**

- Mmm, ah.-

Eran poco después de las 3 de la mañana cuando Owen abrió los ojos, listo para empezar otro día y trabajar...

- ¿Mmm?- Se extrañó al sentir algo encima de él.- ¿Eric?-

Se encontraba recostado sobre sus piernas, sujetado con firmeza a su ropa. La cobija los cubría a los dos, por lo qué no tenían frío. El hombre se sonrió, preguntándose si en la noche se había acurrucado junto a él, o simplemente se cayó de la cama, qué era lo más seguro. Comenzó a levantarse sin despertar al niño, lo volvió a poner en la cama y se salió, sintiéndose muy contento...

**.~o0o~.**

El Sr. Carter había dado instrucciones de qué dejaran dormir a Eric todo lo qué quisiera a causa del incidente con el Pardo. Por lo qué se levantó después de las nueve de la mañana...

- ¡Hey, buenos días, pedazo de jamón!- Lo saludó Bobby Ray al verlo salir de la casa, mientras quitaba maleza con un azadón.- ¿Dormiste bien, Eric?-

- ¿Donde están todos?- Le preguntó mientras se frotaba un ojo.- Tengo hambre.-

- Owen y Clara fueron a dejar a Griselda a la escuela, y de paso arreglarlo todo para qué vayas tú también.- Continuó arrancando la mala hierba.- Yo creo que lo qué los niños necesitan realmente es hacerse hombres en el campo, trabajando.- Se detuvo para limpiarse el sudor y soltó el azadón.- Creo que Clara dejó algo de comer para ti, voy a calentarlo en el microondas.-

Se dirigió al interior de la casa, dejando al niño solo. Eric, imitando a Bobby Ray, tomó el azadón, qué estaba algo pesado, y comenzó a arrancar la hierba. No podía creerlo, unos cuántos días atrás vivía en South Park haciendo lo qué quisiera y comiendo lo qué deseaba. Y ahora vivía en el sitio más alejado del mundo, para su gusto, sin poder escapar y sintiéndose más solo que nunca...

- Maldita rata judía, maldito hippie, maldito pobretón, maldito marica.- Comenzó a golpear una planta de hortiguilla bastante alta y florecida, en lo qué maldecía a sus ex-amigos.- ¿Porqué me traicionaron, pendejos? ¿Porqué?- Empleó más fuerza.- ¿Porqué ya no me quisiste, mamá?-

Soltó el azadón e intentó arrancar la planta con sus propias manos, más sintió de pronto qué se le llenaban de espinas y qué le ardían, por lo qué dejó la planta y se puso a llorar...

- Hey, pedazo de jamón.- Bobby Ray regresó a donde estaba.- Ya está lista...-

Se acercó a él preocupado de qué algo malo le hubiera ocurrido, más al ver la maleza arrancada y la hortiguilla mutilada, se dio cuenta de lo qué hizo...

- Shsss, tranquilo, Eric. Sólo te picará un ratito. Está bien.- Trató de calmarlo, poniéndole las manos a los hombros.

- Quiero irme a casa. Sólo quiero irme a mi casa.- Bobby Ray lo abrazó, dejando qué llorara. Comprendía lo difícil que era para él pasar ese momento.


End file.
